The purpose of the project was to learn the techniques of culturing animal cells and to develop methods of chemically modifying and labeling the glycoproteins of cell membranes with fluorescent dyes. The topics of special interest include: 1) Treatment of tissue culture cells with specific glycohydrolases and examining the effect of these enzymes on cell growth; 2) Specific chemical modification of sugar moieties of cell surface glycoproteins followed by reaction with a fluorescent dye. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Parrott, Catherine L. and Shifrin, Sidney: The effect of trinitrophenylation on subunit interactions in L-asparaginase. Biochim. Biophys. Acta 445: 437-445, 1976. Parrott, Catherine L. and Shifrin, Sidney: A spectrophotometric study of the reaction of borohydride with trinitrophenyl derivations of amino acids and proteins. Biochim. Biophys. Acta 491: 114-120, 1977.